Pacey's Last Chance
by zana16
Summary: Fanfiction set a year before the tvshow starts. It's Pacey centric, but of course we will also see a lot from Dawson, Joey etcetera. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Dawson's Creek and its characters are the property of Warner Bros. No infringement of these copyrights is intended. The story is not authorized by the copyright holder, and is totally non profit. The original characters, situations and storylines are the property of the authors. All other characters not from the original series are the intellectual property of the author of this story. This story is not to be archived elsewhere without the permission of the author. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Pacey narrowed his eyes as he looked over the lake. Holding his hand above his eyes because the sun was still shining into it he watched the expensive boats sail by. He wished deeply he could one day afford such an amazing thing and sail far far away from Capeside. Away from his family that was constantly bitching on him and his teachers that rather saw him go than come anyway.

He sighed heavily as his thoughts drifted of to what happened earlier that morning. After that event he was sure of it. He somehow had to get the money to sail away from this awful place. He gave the boats one more look and finally turned around. Pacey shoved his hands in his pockets as he slandered further alongside the shore.

Walking further, lost in his thoughts he suddenly heard a sneering voice coming closer by. "Isn't someone supposed to be at school?", it asked disparaging.

"Is someone send by dad again to spy on his brother", Pacey said in return, without looking up. He slandered on until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and stared at the distance, slowly making meaningless figures in the sand with the top of his sneakers. "What do you want Doug?", he asked annoyed after an awkward silence.

"Nothing but the best for my little brother of course", Doug said sarcastic. "Go to school Pacey."

"Nope", Paced answered as he turned around and gave his brother a quick look.

"I'll bring you myself if I have to, you know that. And if I remember correctly someone was complaining the last time that being delivered to school in a police car, if he wasn't driving himself, was not good for his reputation. Not that you have a good one anyway, but all the same", Doug went on.

"I am not going back there", Pacey repeated raising his voice. "It's no use I never learn something anyway. After all I am the stupid one in the family right?" He was yelling now as furiously moved his hands while talking. "Dad says it, you say it and guess what; today it finally came to me that it is true." He stopped talking and waited for another sneering comment of his brother as usually, but this time none came.

"Go to school Pacey", Doug repeated softly. "You never learn something if you don't go there. Besides what else did you had in mind? Walking past the shore all day?" He shook his head when he continued. "That might get you through the day now, but what next? Tomorrow? Next week? You can't do anything if you drop out of school, trust me."

"I'll get a job", Pacey said stubborn as he turned around and continued his walk passed the shore.

"Ow c'mon you're fourteen years-old, for crying out loud. Do you think you actually get a decent paying job somewhere? As a high school drop out?", Doug lectured him as he followed Pacey with firm passes. He sighed and realised he once more had to stop his little brother from doing something stupid. "Stop dreaming", he snapped at him before he roughly grabbed Pacey's arm and dragged him to his car.

Pacey protested and tried to free his arm, but unfortunately for him his brother wasn't only older but at this point also stronger than him. Even though Pacey did his best to stay on the spot he just stood Doug could easily tug him along, Pacey's uncooperative feet making a long trail in the sand. From the place Pacey wanted to stay so dearly all the way up to the car that was parked at the end of the sand path.

He was softly pushed in the car and before he could even think of getting out of it and running away they were already driving in the direction of his school. The place Pacey had been running away from this morning in the first place. He crossed his arms and mumbled some unintelligible stuff while seeing the freedom of the lake quickly making place for the too familiar streets near school.

When Doug parked the car he motioned Pacey to step out and told him one more time he really had to go to school. "Fine", Pacey grumbled as he stepped out of the car and threw his arms in the air of frustration. Outside he waited for Doug to pull up and drive away so he could go his own way again, but Doug didn't make any move of leaving him already. "What are you waiting for?", Pacey asked.

"I am gonna sit here nice and tight and watch you actually go into the building", Doug answered as he put his sunglasses better on his nose.

"So what now you don't trust me either? Geez", Pacey said annoyed.

"I know you bro, that has got nothing to do with trust."

"Whatever", Pacey simply replied as he put his hands in his pockets again and shuffled to the entry of the place to him also known as hell. He slowly made his way up the stairs and almost unnoticeable peeked over his shoulder. Doug was still there. Waiting in his car following Pacey every move. With a big sigh Pacey took one of his hands out of his pocket and pushed the door open.

He stepped inside and when the door closed behind him he heard the engine of Doug's car and him driving away. He stared through the long empty hallways wondering how to make his way out as fast as possible. But before even having the chance of turning around he heard the rasping voice of the principal echoing through the hallways.

"Mister Witter. Just the person I was looking for", he said as he walked closer.

"Mister principal", Pacey answered with his most charming smile. "Just the person I was looking for too." When the principal was close enough Pacey casually laid an arm around the men's shoulder. "I am truly sorry for being late sir, but you never believe what happened to me today", he started his story. The principal never bought any of his stories but Pacey thought it was worth the shot and he chattered on giving the principal not one chance to interrupt.


	2. Chapter 2: part 1

_Due to serious lack of time from now on I'll probably be able to write (and therefore post) only half a chapter a time. I was gonna try to write one chapter per day but I doubt I can keep that up. Lets just say 1/2 chapter per day ;)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

Principal Danes led Pacey to his office while halfly listening to the boy's stories. When they arrived there he said: "Sit down mister Witter".

Pacey did so and with an hopeful look on his face waited for Danes' response to his excuse.

"Look Pacey", the principal started. "I am sure that having to catch an endangered and poisoneous snake before it would bite one of your fellow students is very important, but I brought you here for another reason."

Pacey sighed, realizing it wasn't the many times he got late for class was the reason he was sitting here. It was his grades and he knew exactly what was about to come.

"I don't know why this is so hard for you. On the other test you did marvelous, but that was something you didn't need to learn for. Why don't you work a little harder Pacey? Just do some work at home, it's not that hard. You're a bright kid, just give it a chance."

Pacey shrugged. He wasn't sure at all he was bright, he believed the other test was just a lucky shot. One time he worked at home for a test, but he still got a D on that one, it didn't help him a bit. So from that moment on he believed it was just a waste of time to do something outside of school.

"You had an F in English again boy. you know what that means."

Pacey nodded, waiting for the shouting to start, followed by being kicked out of school. He looked away from Danes, to the carpet on the floor which suddenly seemed extremely interesting.

"I have warned you Pacey", Danes said calm. "It was your last opportunity..."

"I know", Pacey answered quickly so Danes wouldn't go on. He was surprised about the soft tone the principal was speaking in and he hoped that if he would leave it with this the shouting wouldn't come.

"Let me finish my sentence will you?", the principal asked a bit annoyed. "I have one last option to help you out mister Witter. This English test was your last opportunity to stay in the class you were in. But there is one chance left for you. At least if you don't want to be kicked out of school."

Pacey looked up and shook his head.

"You need to go a year back", Danes finished.

Pacey uncomfortable moved on his seat. He felt strange because seconds ago he was one hundred percent sure that he was going to be kicked out of school and all of a sudden he wasn't. He actually got another chance.

But he didn't know if he wanted one. Earlier he had tasted only a bit of the freedom there was outside of school and actually he wanted to explore more. Besides this last chance the principal was talking about felt so humiliating.

"So what's it gonna be mister Witter? Are you going to respond to this?"

"Do I get some time to think about it?", Pacey asked carefully.

"What?", the principal answered as he raised his voice. "No, of course not. C'mon Pacey it's your last chance, take it with both hands and make something of your life."


	3. Chapter 2: part 2

**CHAPTER 2 -PART 2:**

"Okay okay", Pacey quickly said. He felt relieved before, that the principal was in a good mood and he didn't want that to change. "But what now? I mean I already did all the stuff from last year, can I jut skip that and start this year over after Summer break?", he asked hopeful. A few months free seemed cool to him.

"Don't push it mister Witter. You know we can't have you wander around doing nothing for the next months, do we?", the principal answered as if he could read Pacey's thoughts.

"So I guess I'll be going a year back this week then?", Pacey sighed.

"Yes starting tomorrow. I'll ring your parents this afternoon to explain them the situation and..."

"O god do you have to?", Pacey interrupted. He could see the look on his dad's face and he could heard the presumptuous I told you so look from his brothers.

"Pacey don't use that tone with me. And yes of course I have to. Be glad I told you before them, so you'll be prepared when you see them. Yes I know how this works and you will have a hard time at home the next following days, but it's the consequences of your own actions. You could have prevented it if you would just work a little. Just a little Pacey, but not even that you did."

Pacey sighed as he rolled his eyes. Making sure the principal didn't notice that. He felt sick of the 'talk' and just wanted to leave again. He was going to worry about going home on a later time of the day. "So can I go now?", he asked impatient.

The principal threw his arms in the air and shook his head as he looked at the stubborn boy sitting in front of him. "Fine go then. You'll get your new schedule tomorrow and remember: this is your last change."

"I got that now yeah", Pacey quietly grumbled as he jumped of the chair and ran out of the office. He wanted to go as fast as he could back to the lake, so he could relax and prepare for the journey home. But when he ran out of the office he saw the hallway was too crowdie to quickly make his way back out. Break just started and everyone was running through the place.

"Great", Pacey mumbled as he slowed down and walked tho the exit instead or running.

"Pacey", a voice suddenly called out to him.

He turned around as he forced a smile on his face. It was his best friend Dawson with on his side another one of Dawson's friends and Pacey's worst nightmare: know-it-all Joey. The girl who made it her life job to humiliate him. "Dawson", Pacey said as he nodded to his friend. "Lake girl", he added as he quickly looked at Joey.

"Nice to see you to", Joey said back. "Retard", she mumbled as she turned back to Dawson. "I gotta look up something in the library see you after break", she quickly said before walking away.

"So what's up Pace", Dawson said. "I didn't see you at Math."

"Yeah I was at the lake. I screwed English up big time and now I have a big problem", Pacey sighed once more as he walked with Dawson to a quiet place. "It was my final option to save my English mark. But no matter what happens now I'll fail this class. So now Danes told me I have to go the year back. Starting tomorrow..."

"Aww dude I am so sorry", Dawson said as he laid an arm around his friends' shoulders.

"Yeah. And you know my family it's gonna be a blood bad when I come home", Pacey went on.

"Well if you want you can crash at my place for the night, you know my parents don't mind having you over."

"Hey that's a great idea, thanks", Pacey said, feeling much more relived now. He wouldn't have to face his family for another day. He know it was only postponing the execution but he didn't care. For now he was saved.


	4. Chapter 3: part 1

**CHAPTER 3 -PART 1:**

When Dawson got home that afternoon he found Pacey lying on his bed, watching one of his old Spielberg videos. "Pace?", he said surprised. "You're here already."

"Yeah", his friend answered as he sat up a bit. "Hiding out for Deputy Doug, didn't you hear the sirens of his police car in the backyard?"

"Ehm no", Dawson replies dead serious. Even though he knew his friend through and through and he knew Pacey couldn't make one sentence without a joke in it he almost always replied in a serious way to it.

That moment a familiar brunette head peeked through the window. It was Joey. She had climbed the ladder outside all the way up to Dawson's bedroom and was now making her way into it. When she went in and saw Pacey the look on her face turned into a frown. "Pacey, what are you doing here?", she asked annoyed.

"Well it seems as if I am going to enjoy your company Potter", he simply answered.

"Ugh"", she grumbled as she looked at Dawson from the corner of her eyes. She threw her backpack into a corner of the room and gave Pacey a cold stare when she saw he had taken in all of the bed himself. "Do you mind?" she grumbled on as she pushed him aside.

"Potter, Potter", Pacey said as he shook his head. "All you had to do was ask."

Joey didn't respond, instead she looked at Dawson. "Okay what the hell is he doing here? You knew we need to work on our science project. And I don't want to be continuously disturbed by the worst comedian alive."

"Is Tommy Cooper still alive?", Pacey interrupted.

Joey turned around so she could give Pacey a piece of her mind, but instead Dawson started to talk.

"Look Joey", he started. "I am sure Pace will leave us alone, won't you Pace?", he said as he looked stringent to his buddy.

Pacey shrugged "Sure no problem. I'll be as quiet as a mouse, am I not always? I mean if I only think back of the last…"

"Alright alright", Dawson said when he realized Pacey was already trying to be as quiet as a mouse, well for as far Pacey could be quiet. "We're just overhere working on our project", he said as he pointed to his work table "Just watch some tv and when you need something to eat or drink get it yourself, you know where it is, okay?"

Pacey nodded and bend forward to the remote control. The movie just ended and he put the video on rewind. Searching on the little table next to him he found another tape he wanted to watch.

Dawson turned to Joey who was obviously not enjoying Pacey's presents. She was sitting on an edge of the bed with crossed arm and a look on her face as if she just received her first F for English. "Come here, so we can start working on this", he said softly as he motioned her to come over. When he saw her standing up he pulled out another chair and put it in front of his desk.

"What's he doing here?", Joey asked when she said down.

"He has to hide out for his parents for the day", Dawson replied.

"O great and he has to bother us? What did he do this time?", she whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing now lets get to work okay, I want this to be over with."

"Fine", Joey sighed as she pulled the science book closer.


	5. Chapter 3: part 2

**CHAPTER 3 – PART 2:**

For a little while everything between them was fine. Joey was too busy with her project and Dawson to get annoyed by Pacey and Pacey was too busy with Henry Jones and his son Indiana on the screen in front of him to be annoying.

It was very quiet in the room. After a loud protest Pacey had put on headphones. Joey thought the gunshots and screams from the television were too distracting and Dawson nearly begged Pacey to listen to her so the two of them would leave each other alone for a few seconds. Dawson and Joey were very quiet at the moment too. They were completely lost on what to do with their work. Staring at the book blankly, only deep sighs connected with the silence now and then.

"Dawson?", a voice suddenly yelled through the house.

Disturbed Dawson looked up, his concentration broken. "Dad?", he yelled back.

"Can you come down here for a minute son?"

Dawson grumbled but did as requested. "I'll be right there", he yelled as he stood up. He bend forward to Joey and said "be back in a flash" before making his way out of the room.

Only then Pacey noticed something was up. Seeing Dawson walking by and leaving he took one of the headphones out of his ear and looked surprised at Joey. She shrugged and turned back to her book.

"He could have asked me if I wanted something to drink too you know", Pacey said quasi disappointed.

"Whatever", Joey grumbled, staring blankly at the book again.

"It wouldn't hurt to look at someone when he talks to you", Pacey said as he sat up straight on the bed. "Especially such a good looking guy like me", he added winking.

"Can't you see I am busy?", Joey suddenly snapped, still not looking up.

"With what? Analysing the structure of the paper in front of you? You can't be reading, because you haven't turned the pages in half an hour."

"I thought you were watching television, not making notes about my actions", Joey replied sarcastic.

"Also", Pacey said. "But this guy can multitask", he grinned proud.

"Fine, great for you, now leave me alone."

"O common don't be so cranky", Pacey said as he stood up and walked towards Joey. "Watcha grumbling about anyway?" He peeked over her shoulder why saying so and read the text from the science book.

"Science."

"Yeah I see that. What's the problem?", he asked.

"Well you see this sum?", she asked when she pointed somewhere halfway the page.

"Yes."

"Well we don't get it."

"O but that is simple", Pacey said as he took Dawson's seat. He looked at the formula given: (C6H10O5)n + nH2O. "Okay", he said as he pointed to what seemed abracadabra to Joey right now. "Youjust put this one to the front, then you have three nitrogen. And you put this one there", he went on as he scribbled the answer on a piece of paper. "And then you have the answer", he said as he showed it to Joey: 3n CH4 + 3n CO2

All that time Joey had watched Pacey in surprise, no idea what he was doing or what is was he was explaining. When he was finally done she took the piece of paper from him and looked at it. When she had read it thoroughly she looked back at the sum in her book and back at the piece of paper. And again. She wrote a few things next to it herself and made the puzzle backwards. Finally she looked stunned at Pacey. "It's correct", she gasped.


	6. Chapter 4: part 1

**CHAPTER 4 – PART 1:**

Dawson ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He heard his parents talking in the living room and he walked towards them. "What's wrong?", he asked as he saw the concerned looks on their faces.

Mitch turned to his son and said: "it's Pacey".

"What about him?". Dawson asked as he uncomfortably shoved his hands in his pockets and didn't look his dad straight in the eyes.

"Well I was about to say that his parents don't know where he is, but by the look on your face I see you already know that, don't you?"

"Well ehm… I dunno…"

"C'mon Dawson you know you can always say everything to your mom and I."

"Yeah sweetie", Gale said. "It's ok, just tell us where he is."

Dawson cocked his head backwards and pointed to the ceiling. "In my room."

"Good, good", Mitch said as he walked past Dawson and made his way up the stairs.

"Wait dad", Dawson said as he ran after his father. "Can't he stay here tonight?"

"You know he can Dawson", Mitch said as he turned to his son. "Have we ever told him to go? I just need to talk for him for a brief moment."

"Why?"

"Because", Mitch simply replied, walking further up the stairs.

"But dad wait", Dawson said as he run up the stairs. He laid his hand on his father's shoulder to stop him from going into his room, but he was too late. Mitch had already opened the door.

"Hi Joey", his dad said when he spotted Joey at the work desk.

"Hey mister Leery", she answered as she looked up for a short moment before turning her attention back to her writings.

Mitch looked at Pacey, hanging on Dawson's bed watching and movie and said "hey Pace". The boy didn't reply so he raised his voice and repeated. "Hey Pacey."

Pacey jumped up from the sudden call and his headphones fell off. "What?", he asked as he looked around. Just then he saw Mitch standing at the end of the bed. He had been too busy with his movie before to see him coming in. "Mister Leery", he said with a charming smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Pacey I wanna talk to you for a second."

"Okay spill it", Pacey answered.

"In private", Mitch added while he already walked out of the room. "Bye Joey."

"Bye mister Leery."

Grumbling Pacey stood up from the bed. He laid the headphones aside and he walked to the doorway. He had a vague idea what was coming and he wasn't in the mood for that. It was exactly the reason he didn't went home today in the first place. He knew Dawson's parents were nicer to him, but he also knew that when he went too far they could be stringent as well. Before walking through the door he turned to Joey and Dawson. "It's been nice knowing you two", he said as he walked into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 4: part 2

**CHAPTER 4 – PART 2:**

Pacey shoved his hands in his pockets and slandered to Mitch Leery. "Mister Leery, what's up?", he asked as he stood still in front of the man.

"Shall we talk downstairs?", Mitch answered as he already led the way to the stairways.

"Sure what's it about?", Pacey said as casual as possible as he took the steps.

"School."

"O."

They silently continued their way downstairs. Down there they passed Gail in the kitchen and Mitch led Pacey to the living room. "Okay", he said as he turned to the kid. "Now I have no clue what you already told Dawson, but I figure he knows why you are here. Joey however, I don't think you want her to know do you?"

"Know what?", Pacey asked carefully.

"Ow c'mon, you think I was born yesterday? Pacey, when your mother called me to ask if I know where you were first thing I did was calling your school. The principal told me everything."

"What? Why are you playing detective in my life", Pacey said annoyed.

"Calm down Pace you know I mean well. We were just concerned about you, all of us."

"Yeah you and Mrs. Leery maybe, but my parents not", Pacey mumbled.

"They too", Mitch replied. "You know your father and brother rode through the entire town to go look for you? And your mom called everyone she knew that could only have the slightest idea were you were hanging out."

"Whatever", the boy answered stubborn. "So why do you want to talk to me? I mean it seems you know everything already."

"Well first of all you need to call your parents, so they know you are alright. I know you don't want to but if you want to stay here for tonight you have to."

Pacey sighed, but slowly nodded. He knew he had to obey this request.

"Second know we, I mean Gail and I, are always there for you. No need to sneak into Dawson's bedroom. You know alot has to happen before we wouldn't help you out."

"Thanks", Pacey said as he finally looked at Mitch again. Deep inside he knew how much Dawson's parents cared for him but he really needed the confirmation now and then.

"I am not finished Pacey", Mitch continued. "Now about that helping. I talked to the principal about if we could do anything to help you. I mean I figure you won't want stay in a year lower do you?"

"Wellno, but Danes said there was no other option left. They finally realized I am too stupid for this class."

"O no Pacey you are not. You are only a little behind in English. Well make that a lot. But there is a way to fix it."

"What I can go back? He never told me. I thought this was permanent."

"Did u ask him?"

"No", Pacey answered confused.

"Well there you have your answer to the misunderstanding. Anyway starting next week you'll be getting extra lessons English. Two times a week for two hours. The rest of the lessons you miss from this year, because you are set a year back, you have to redo in the summer holidays. But first things first, extra lessons to get you on schedule."

"So with whom I'll be spending an extra four hours a week then?", Pacey asked sighing when he realised there was nothing else he could do about this.

"Me."


	8. Chapter 5: part 1

**CHAPTER 5 – part 1:**

"Hehehe yeah right", Pacey said as he laughed a little and looked at the floor. When Mitch didn't respond anymore he turned his head back up and looked at him with a questioning look on his face. But he still didn't get an answer. "You were joking, right?", he finally asked.

"No, why should I?"

"Well I don't know", Pacey said as he shrugged, just the thought of you tutoring me well, I don't know. But you were not joking?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Okay so in your spare time you're gonna spend all those extra hours with me? To teach me something I could not be taught all those years at school because, and I quote my beloved family here, I am too stupid for it?"

"Yes", Mitch answered as he laid his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "And we are going to work hard, both of us; to get you back in the year were you belong alright? Starting with my first rule: you will not call yourself stupid ever again. No matter what your parents might say to you."

Pacey gave Mitch a cheesy smile and nodded to his new tutor. "Yes mister Leery", he said overly polite.

"Good, now go upstairs and enjoy some quality time with Dawson's vids, well talk again tomorrow."

Pacey nodded again, turned around and walked away. In the door opening he stopped and slowly turned until he looked at Dawson's father again.

"Yes?", Mitch asked when he saw the boy tried to say something but heard nothing coming out of his mouth.

"Thanks mister Leery."

"You're welcome Pacey", Mitch said with a reassuring smile. "No go and have some fun. From tomorrow on you'll be doing nothing but working your butt off."

Pacey grinned and turned around, quickly jumping on the steps of the stairway to Dawson's room.

_Meanwhile upstairs_

When Pacey left the room Dawson took his seat at the work desk again and pulled the book closer once more. He began to read but before he could even finish a sentence a hand laid a piece of paper over the text he was reading.

"Don't", he said annoyed as he took the piece of paper and wanted to put it aside. But suddenly his eye caught what was on it and his mouth fell open. He read it over and over and finally realised this had to be the right answer. Which meant they could finally go on with their work. Dawson nearly jumped a hole in the air when he saw it and he hugged Joey. "You're a genius", he said with a huge smile all over his face.

"No no no", Joey started as she pulled free from his grip and stood up. "I didn't…"

"Don't be humble Joey you're a genius, you know it. And you just fixed our problem so we can finally go on with the more important stuff of our project."

Again Joey made a move to say she didn't solve it all. She might not like Pacey as her best friend or anything like that but she was honest and not the kind of person to take credit of other people's work. However Dawson kept interrupting her and motioned her to sit down again. "C'mon lets get this over with", he said as he turned the page of the book.


	9. Chapter 5: part 2

**CHAPTER 5 – part 2:**

With a big sigh Joey gave up and sat down again. She shrugged as she thought of the fact it was actually Pacey to solve their problem. He wouldn't mind it anyway if Dawson's thought she fixed it. He always was very indifferent when it was about school, work or anything you had to use your brains for actually.

"Well what do you say, you're the brain", Dawson said once more.

"What?", Joey said as she turned her attention back to Dawson.

"This sum, it's supposed to be an easy one, well I can't fix it but you surely can."

Joey bend over the book once more and carefully read the formula given. This one wasn't that hard actually and she did know hot to fix it. She grabbed a pencil and began to explain it to Dawson when Pacey walked back in.

He saw Dawson and Joey sitting very close to each other and quickly drew his own conclusions. "Just ignore me", he said as he jumped on Dawson's bed. He made himself comfortable on one of the edges and stared at the two in front of him. "C'mon", he said teasing when he saw nothing happening in front of him. "Go on where you left off, give me something to watch, there is nothing on television at this hour anyway."

Dawson turned his head and frowned when he saw Pacey observing him. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Hehehe don't act innocent Dawson I saw the way you two look at each other at school and just now you guys were leaning a little bit to close to each other for just making home work."

"Excuse me", Joey now said as she furiously turned around and gave Pacey a toxic look. "You know that is not true, we were just making our homework. Take that back you, or I..."

"Or what?", Pacey teased. "You know you get pretty cranky over something that supposedly never happened."

"Stop it!", Joey said mad as she stood up and walked with firm passes to Pacey.

"Or what?", Pacey repeated as he smirked, seeing the look on Joey's face. But before he got an answer he suddenly found himself buried under three pillows that continuously attacked him.

"Or that", Joey said satisfied as she stood up. She crossed her arms and watched Pacey crawling from underneath the pillows. His hair was a complete mess now and his shirt was hanging half out of his pants. "Now be warned", she laughed as she turned back to Dawson. She gave him a wink as she sat down. "That's how you do it", she smirked as she heard Pacey grumbling behind her. "Now and you be quiet", Joey added while she looked over her shoulder. "Some people actually try to work here.

Pacey stood up and quickly pushed his shirt back in his pants before jumping back on the bed. "Quiet as a mouse Potter, quiet as a mouse", he grumbled as he took the remote control from the sheets and turned the tv back on.

_

* * *

A/N Thanks everyone for your reviews, but one request though. After hearing the question 'Put Joey and Pacey together' a good six times I got the point. It will not change my mind if it is asked another few times, so please don't bother to do so. Don't get me wrong I appreciate feedback and other reviews, but repeating it that often is not necessary. Thank you._

_And sorry for the lack of updates, I have been very busy with other things and haven't updated any of my fics... I'll try to do it more frequently again._


	10. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

The next morning Pacey woke up with an incredible headache. He moaned as he sat up straight on the chair he fell asleep on. It took him a little while because he fell asleep in an uncomfortable position. When he finally sat normally he rubbed with the palm of his hand over his neck. Not only did he had a headache his neck hurting like hell too.

He slowly stood up from the chair, trying to not wake Dawson in the process. His friend was still fast asleep, which wasn't very weird considering the fact it was only five in the morning. He silently moved the curtains of Dawson's windows a bit and looked outside, over the lake. The sun was already shining and the beams in the water was a beautiful sight. The water had soft waves in it from the wind and the sun made a pretty light show of it all. Pacey leant with his arms on the window-cill and let his head rest in his hands as he watched the peaceful sight.

Suddenly he heard Dawson sighing behind him and he quickly backed away from the window, making the curtains fall for it and letting Dawson's bedroom becoming all dark again. He walked back to the chair but after sitting down for only seconds he fell restless again and he made his way back to the window. This time he did not only move the curtains he also quickly opened a window. Quietly he moved one leg over the edge of the window. When he sat on top of it he closed the curtains again and he moved his other leg as well. He now stood on the roof of the Leery house and as quietly as he could he felt with his foot for the stepladder that he knew always stood against this side of the house. When his left foot had found it he let himself slide down and within no time he stood in front of the house. No noises coming from it, which meant he didn't wake Dawson or his parents.

Pacey sighed of relief as he softly slandered to the direction of the lake. He kept rubbing with his hand over the back of his neck, but after a few minutes he realized it was no use. He shoved both hands in is pockets as he looked over the water from the lake. Once again the water attracted him and he felt an incredible urge to just run far away from his parents and school and just go work somewhere on the water. But he knew that if he would ran away his father and deputy Doug would find him in no time and he would be in even more trouble than he was now. 'Like that was possible', he thought pessimistic.

But it wasn't only that he was worried about. He also knew that that would mean mister Leery would get in trouble. Because Pacey was supposed to be with the Leery's and if he would go now he knew his dad would blame Dawson's parents. His dad was awfully good in blaming everyone but himself for all that went wrong. Pacey knew that all too well. He usually was the one to blame in the Witter house even though at least ninety percent of the time Pacey really wasn't responsible for all his dad blamed him for.

Pacey sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to think of his dad, not now. But somehow all his thoughts kept ending up either at his house or his school. With a deep sigh he let himself fall down on the grass by the edge of the water and he stared at the clear blue sky. Only little sheafs of white clouds interfering with the bright blue colour. It all looked so perfect. So simple. Yet when you looked more careful it seemed as if there was some kind of complicated pattern that held the sky together.

Watching the sky intensely he fell asleep right there. At the edge of the lake by the sound of the soft waves in the water. Without realizing it two hours passed by and people started to move in the Leery house. Also at the other side of the lake, at the Potters, people started to wake up. All getting ready for a new day of school and work.

When Joey woke up she saw little beams off light coming through her curtains. She quickly jumped out of bed and opened her curtains. She wanted to see the sun in the lake, because in the morning it was the prettiest of the entire day. It always did her good to start the Summer day that way and she immediately felt awake after watching out of her window for a few minutes. Only this time was different. When she looked out of her window she saw someone laying at the lake, someone who wasn't moving. It was too far away for her to see who it was and curious as she could be she got dressed in seconds and she ran down the stairs.

"I gotta go ask Dawson something", she yelled in the direction of her sister's room when she heard movement in there as well.

"Be back in time for breakfast", Bessie yelled back.

"I will", Joey replied as she ran out of the door, but she was already too far away for Bessie to hear her answer.

As an expert she pushed a little rowing-boat in the water. She threw the oars in it before jumping in the boat herself. With soft yet strong movements she pushed the boat through the water, to the other end of the lake. With her back turned to the Leery side she still didn't see who was laying there until she reached the waterfront. When she saw it was just Pacey she grumbled a bit. She heard him snore and knew everything was fine. 'Why did I came here as fast as I could?', she grumbled on.

On the other hand she felt an immediate urge to tease Pacey for making her row all the way across the lake, even though it wasn't really his fault, but it was her curiosity that made her do the job. As silent as she could she pulled her boat on the land so it wouldn't float off. Then she made her way to Pacey and before the guy even noticed someone was near he found himself in the ice-cold water.

"O crap", he cursed as he woke up by this cold and unexpected bath.

"Wake up Witter, it's time for school", Joey smirked as she ran to her boat and rowed back to her end of the lake.

And Pacey was still to shocked about the sudden bath to respond fast. When he finally realized what happened Joey was too far away for him to get back at her...

* * *

_A/N I know I don't update as much as I used to do... I figured I owed everyone a complete update for once, so therefore the whole chapter. Don't know if I can keep that up. At least I'll try to update more frequently again._


	11. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

Soaking wet and angry Pacey climbed out of the water. When he was on the water side he watched over the lake and saw Joey rowing in the distance, too far away for him. "I'll get back at you", he grumbled as he turned around. He moved his hands through his hair and a shower of water fell on the grass. He did the same with his t-shirt, but he felt it didn't made any difference to him feeling cold and wet, so he just walked further. Back to the Leery house, leaving a trail of wet footsteps and little pools behind him. When he got close to the house he saw Dawson standing in front of it. He nodded to his friend when Dawson waved, ignoring the smile that appeared on Dawson's face.

"What happened?"

"I took an early bath", Pacey grumbled.

"No seriously.

"I was an accident, okay?", he replied annoyed.

"Alright, alright", Dawson said as he put his hands in front of him. "No need to get angry at me, it's not like I pushed you into the water did I? Or tell you to take a bath with your cloths on? Outside?", he laughed.

"Shut up or you're in the lake next", Pacey went on as he passed by Dawson with firm passes.

Dawson quickly followed, running alongside him to another room. In the kitchen he grabbed a towel and he walked back to Pacey. "Use this before you walk through the entire house", he said while he tried to held in his laughter. It was just such a funny sight. Pacey all wet, his cloths sticking to his body and his hair in thick bundles over his eyes and forehead.

Pacey quickly grabbed the towel from Dawson. "Eh yeah", he said as he looked at his dripping cloths and the mess it was making on the floor. "Although I think a little guest towel won't make much off a difference anyway", he added sarcastic when he tried to catch the falling drops of water.

"Hmm yes", Dawson said as he looked at Pacey from top till toe. "You know what, you run to the bathroom and I'll get some cloths for you. I am sure I've got something that will fit you. Didn't we used to switch cloths when we were little?", he added laughing, remembering how they drove their parent's nuts with it. At the end they never knew anymore to who the cloths actually belonged and the cloths usually ended up torn and ripped apart anyway.

"Yeah", Pacey said as he made his way to the bathroom. When he turned around he added "Only I am growing faster than you. Because last time I checked I was six foot two and you're still six foot. And I am not in the mood to look like a total fool in my new class today. I mean I already was the tallest in class, let alone a class of kids who are a year younger than me. No need to point that fact extra out by wearing pants that are way too short…" He shook his head "No thank you".

"Go dry yourself, I'll see what I can find", Dawson yelled as he ran to his room. He didn't look where he went and bumped into Mitch. "O dad sorry", he mumbled as he took off.

"Found Pacey?", Mitch yelled after him.

"Yeah he was swimming in the lake."

"What?", Mitch said stunned.

But his son didn't hear the last reaction. Dawson was already turning his cloths closet upside down to find something that would suit Pacey on his first day in the new class.

Mitch walked back to where he came from. He was already late for work, because the entire house had been searching for Pacey the last fifteen minutes. He sighed as he walked to the bathroom to get shaved. But he heard someone was already in there, so he knocked on the door.

"O did you get me something that would fit me?", he heard Pacey saying.

"What are you talking about?", he asked as he opened the door. He saw Pacey still soaking wet and with cloths sticking to his body. The boy was just drying his hair with what seemed like the guest towel from downstairs and when he pulled it from his head his hair stood to all sides. Mitch had to put his hand in front of his mouth to not burst out in laughter. But it was just such a funny sight. Pacey was obviously cranky and with the wild hair and all. "What happened?", he asked with the best poker face he had.

"Joey", Pacey grumbled.

"Joey?", Mitch repeated.

"Yes."

"What does she have to do with the way you look? Did she tell you to take a bath with your cloths on?", he asked. "O wait was this one of this games, like truth or dare and you chose dare and she told you to jump in the lake?"

"No of course not", Pacey said as he shook his head. "Like I would listen to her, that… that… Never mind. Just say I sorta fell."

"Fell?", Dawson's dad asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you have been drinking that you could just 'fall' in the lake. Did you drink?"

"No of course I didn't, she pushed me okay?", Pacey yelled. Mad he had to admit a girl pushed him in the water. Just then he saw Dawson standing in the doorway with a bundle of cloths in his hands. "What are you looking at?", he went on when he saw a smile crossing Dawson's face again.

"A wet friend who might need these clean and dry cloths", Dawson said in between his laughters. "But if he doesn't want it, then of course…"

"Yes I want it", Pacey replied as he grabbed the cloths. "Now if you excuse me", he added as he pushed Mitch out of the bathroom and closed the door. "I want to get dressed in private."


	12. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

When Pacey had changed his cloths he felt much better again, not so cranky as before anyway. He looked himself up an down in the mirror and saw Dawson's cloths thankfully didn't look as stupid as he had thought they would. His friend had been so clever to give him a short pair of pants, which was pretty common for the time of the year, and no-one could see they were the wrong seize.

Pacey's got a creased forehead when he though of what to expect of today. He was going to the other class. Even though Mitch was going to help him with school, in the mean time he had to go a year back, because it wasn't even sure he would be able to catch up on the higher level. Of course he didn't want to go to the other class. Even though he always pretended nothing got to him, that he didn't care what others said of thought about him, of course he cared. Who wouldn't? His crankiness from earlier really didn't had to do much with the sudden bath in the lake before, it was just that he was thinking of school, worrying was more like it. The day he wanted to forgot before it actually happened.

He heard a knock on the door and slowly looked in that direction. "Be there in a minute", he said.

"Hurry Pacey, we all need to use the bathroom, before going to school or work", he heard Mitch reply.

"Yes", Pacey said. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time and with a sigh he turned around. Picking up the wet cloths from the floor he opened the door for the next person. He brushed past Dawson's dad who gave him a soft smile, when seeing the worried look on Pacey's face.

Mitch wasn't forgotten what the day was. "It's going to be alright Pacey", he said reassuring while he grabbed the boy's arm so he wouldn't walk away before Mitch was finished. "They won't eat you and I know you can handle this. I know you can make it through the day. And remember, if you work hard with me it's only temporarily."

Pacey nodded and he felt a little better again. He still had to go, which sucked big time, but he also knew Dawson's dad was right. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Pacey walked into the classroom and an immediate storm of whispers followed. Kids leaning towards each other, whispering in the ears and pointing towards him. He ignored the looks, the words, the stares, and with firm passes he made his way to the nearest empty seat. Plumping down on it he stared at the black board until the teacher came. She made everyone quiet and when the class started Pacey's cramped sit posture became a little more relaxed.

He finally experienced the advantage of going a year back. The material the teacher was discussing he already did once, and he hadn't forgot it. On contrary of what most people, including Pacey himself, he wasn't a muddle head. Someone who just wasn't capable of learning something. He actually had a very good memory. Last years material, the stuff he already learned once, was a clear in his head as if he had learned it yesterday.

As long as people let him know it all had a purpose to learn and that he could actually do it, everything would be alright. But they didn't and Pacey figured it was all useless when you dreamed of a life on a boat, on the sea.

The rest of the class he tried to pay a little attention so he wouldn't screw this up the first day already, but when the school bell rang to announce everyone that class was over he was the first to run off. Suddenly not interested anymore in hearing the last of the teacher's words, but more important those of his 'new' class mates. He wasn't planning on staying in this class long and didn't feel like socializing, supposedly nice, but superficial chatter or hateful words of him being much older than the rest of them.

Slandering through the hallways he looked out for Dawson, because he wasn't planning on suddenly 'hanging out' with other's in between classes. But before he could find his friend, Joey saw him.

"Hey there stranger", she said with a huge grin on her face as she walked towards him. "Were you to wet to go to the first class today?"

"Well well well if it isn't the devil herself", Pacey said as he stopped in front of her. "Are you sure it's safe to come this close to me, because I still need to get back at you for you know what."

"There are too many people here to cover up a murder Pacey", Joey said sarcastic. "So no I am not afraid. But seriously where were you this morning? You didn't need to skip class because you 'didn't do homework or something, you understand this stuff better than me, you helped me yesterday with it, remember?"

"Yeah big mistake", Pacey replied. "Helping you. Anyway where's Dawson, he was supposed to be in class with you."

"He's coming in a minute", Joey said. "But you still didn't answer my question, where've you been?"

"If I haven't answered might mean it's none of your business Potter", Pacey said, annoyed with the ten questions. Finally he saw Dawson coming out of the class and he walk towards his friend. "My saviour", he said.

"What?", Dawson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Potter's playing a journalist", Pacey explained. She's determined to find out where I was this morning, even though that's none of her business and not even interesting to know, if you know what I mean." Pacey hoped that with this cryptic explanation Dawson would understand Pacey didn't want everyone to find out about his last stunt in school, especially not Joey Potter.


	13. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

"Okay", Dawson answered, knowing very well what Pacey meant. He tried to think of something to get rid of Joey for a second so he could talk with Pacey about his first day in the new class and what to tell Joey, and whoelse noticed he was gone, in the mean time. But Dawson didn't need to make up an excuse, Joey provided one herself. "Sorry to interrupt this nice gathering", she said as she walked away. "But I need to look something up in the library. See you guys in class, okay?"

"Sure", Dawson mumbled, and Pacey ignored the question so he wouldn't have to answer it. Instead he walked along with Dawson to a quiet place in the school. Lots of those to find around in the lunch break, so that wasn't so hard. When Dawson stood still, so did Pacey and he waited for his friend to talk. "So", Dawson started. "It went okay?"

Pacey shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Well yeah of course, I already had this material last year, it's actually a piece of cake. So no problem."

"C'mon Pacey you know what I mean", Dawson sighed. "No need to pretend to me, we're best friends, remember?", he added reassuring.

"Okay well except for the staring looks and the whispers I guess it was alright", Pacey admitted. "But I came out of the class as soon as I could and I don't really know anyone in there so it's hard to give well argumented statement here Dawson, as we all know you like so much."

Dawson opened his mouth to give Pacey a well thought of answer in return, but shut it in time when he realized that was exactly what Pacey meant. "Well that's just me", was all he said. "Anyway, next subject, you made it clear over there you didn't want Joey to know why you weren't in class, but how long do you know you can keep this a secret from everyone? I mean you walk around in school, but never show up in class? That's gonna be hard to explain."

"Well yeah dude, it's gonna be hard, but with your help", Pacey smiled as he laid an arm around Dawson's shoulder. "Besides what are best friends for?", headded trying to persuade Dawson.

"I just think it's not possible and not to speak of the fact it's rather useless", Dawson said in his own all known kind of way. "So what, your afraid they are going to talk about you behind your back? You're afraid that you're topic of the day? Well no offence but people already talk about you. And me, and Joey and the English teacher for that matter. But guess what, today's news, is tomorrow's history. It seriously isn't that big of a deal to anyone but you."

"I don't know", Pacey said as he crossed his arms and leant with his back against the wall. Letting a deep sigh out he didn't tell Dawson what exactly was on his mind with all this.

"O c'mon Pacey, like you ever cared what people thought of you, be honest to me and to yourself, what's wrong?"

"Just forget it Dawson", Pacey said frustrated throwing his arms in the air. "Just forget it okay? I'll figure something out for myself. And what if it doesn't work? Like you said, it's no big deal to everyone but me. Besides if I try hard with working myself back up with your dad this is just temporarily. Very temporarily."

"I hope so Pacey. Not just for you and the fact I of course want you back in my class, but I am a terrible liar, you know that. I can't keep secrets, not even my own, so I seriously don't know how long I can keep this from Joey. And I still don't know why you want to hide it from her. You know her sarcasm are just jokes, and I doubt they even get to you, the way you pretend they don't. Since when do you care anything she says? Aren't you two like each others worst nightmare anyway?"

"Yeah sort of", Pacey said as he pushed himself from the wall. He tried to find a way to change the subject to not ruin the entire lunch break they had, so he said overly happy "Lunch?"

Dawson smiled to his friend and shook his head. Sometimes he really couldn't get a clear idea about what was going on in that head of Pacey. Not sometimes, most of the times actually. And that Pacey seemed the kind of guy that jumped from one thought, mood or even situation in the next without thinking just made him more interesting to Dawson. He was the exact opposite; calm, careful and always explaining everything until the tiniest details.

Yes, he and Pacey made quite the pair. You could see it in everything they did. Like for instance when they walked into the cafeteria for some food. Pacey placed his plate with a nice noise on the counter and made all kind of loud comments on the food. Direct, funny, very true most of the times, but loud. Dawson on contrary slowly took whatever he needed and walked towards Pacey without any loud remark, without any remark actually. Two opposites, still best friends to the end.

When they had paid for their food they took place at one of the few empty tables left in the place and began to eat their meals. Pacey opened the ketchup and put it over his sausage. With big bits he quickly consumed the meat and went on with the rest of the plate that was emptied in no time. When he was done he leant back on his chair and watched Dawson eat his meal.

"What?", Dawson asked annoyed when he saw Pacey staring. "Do I have ketchup on my chin? O wait, you were the ketchup freak here", he tried to joke. Seeing only a small smile appearing on Pacey's face he asked again "What?"

"Nothing, can't a guy just stare?"

"No", Dawson said as he frowned.

"Okay", Pacey replied. He started to whistle and looked away from Dawson, pretending the wall was suddenly very interesting to look at.

"Aww Pacey", Dawson said, getting curious now. "Penny for your thoughts."

"You'll never guess."

"Well it can be two things. Or you were actually thinking of the fact break is almost over and we're splitting up again soon or you were planning a food fight."

"Ow Dawson great idea", Pacey said mischievously as he grabbed his spoon and got ready. But unfortunately for him right then the school bell rang to announce break was over. No more fun, no food fights, just boring classes were waiting for both of them.

"And they announce doomsday", Pacey joked as he stood up. "Nice knowing you Dawson", he said as he walked away. Turning around he waved a goodbye to his friend before walking to the next class.


End file.
